Twisted Fate
by Leesy Metallium
Summary: AU: What if Kurapika didn't know who killed his people? What if, by chance, Kuroro saw his potential and took him in? What happens when our favourite Kurata becomes one of the Spiders, and what happens when he discovers the truth?


A/N: Ok ok, I have decided that while I liked this fic, it wasn't written as well as it could have been. Plus, the way I was going, it was going to get boring rather fast. So I came up with a new plan . Now I'm rewriting it so it'll actually work! Woo! (Many flashbacks ahead!)

This fic has no pairings, just drama

And with that, I give you the 3rd take of this fic of mine!

Twisted Fate: PROLOGUE

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was shining brightly on this day.

The clouds drifted lazily through the sky and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Everything was perfect...except for the rancid smell of blood that hung over a small village in the region of Rukuso.

Out of the trees stumbled a small figure, his limp blond hair clinging mournfully to his face. He moved slowly, swaying while he made his way down the small slope, towards the walls of the town. As he neared the open gates he tripped and fell. He looked back to see what he had fallen over and he bit back a scream, seeing the body that lay bloodied behind him. Cautiously he rolled it over, afraid to know what he already suspected. Recognition and insurmountable pain registered in his eyes as he stared into the empty red sockets of his sisters form. His hands shaking, he pulled one of the girls hands up to cover her eyes and lent her against the wall. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he stared at her through darkening eyes.

He turned away slowly, continuing through the creaking gates. Suddenly he stopped, taking a small step back. Blood everywhere. Everywhere. The horrid, metallic stench hung in the air like a damned plague. The boy choked slightly before falling forward, the weight of the sight too much for him to bare as all his strength left him. Hundreds of bloody eye sockets stared at him with an unlooking gaze. Tears began rolling down his cheeks and he pounded at the ground with the little strength he had left. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and, before any more thoughts passed through his wretched mind, Kurapika, the last survivor of the Kuruta clan, collapsed.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"Danchou? Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to that village for a while."

"Why? There's nothing left there."

"I'm not entirely sure. Tell the others not to leave until I get back."  
  
"Yes Danchou. How long do you think you'll be?"

"As long as it takes."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A week later above this same scene, a figure clad in black stretched his stiff arms sky wards. With a shake of his head he jumped down from the branch on which he was perched. He moved forward, seemingly careless but one who looked closely would see differently. He made no sound as he walked and his demeanor had purpose. As he reached the edge of the trees he stopped and looked down over what was once a busy township.

After a few moments he seemed to see what he was looking for. His eyes caught sight of the small blond boy, now clothed in his family's traditional robes, walking towards the graves of his people. The man had watched for an entire week as the small boy, who couldn't be more than 12, had washed the blood from every person and tied a scarf around their eyes, before burying each of them in separate graves, a bare few meters from the towns walls. He had dug every grave himself, and had put all his energy into each one. Now his task was complete as he laid the last flower onto the last grave. With his excellent hearing, the man just barely caught the words 'I'm sorry...' floating from the young boy's lips. With those parting words, he turned and walked away, down the dirt road and towards the strangers hiding place.

As he neared, the man made a decision. The opportunity was too good to pass up. This was the turning point, the moment when everything changed. He stepped onto the path.

"Excuse me, but are you from around here?" he asked casually. Kurapika took a step backwards in shock. He hadn't seen anyone else on the road. "I seem to have gotten lost on the path somewhere, could you tell me where the nearest town is?"

Kurapika's hazel eyes were cautious, but this was nothing to the inner turmoil he was experiencing. Anger, suspicion and doubt swirled wildly through his mind.

"Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer, and you are?" Kurapika gave the man a wary look, despite his yearning to trust him. He couldn't feel any bad intentions though something about him seemed slightly out of place. He looked about 20, with black hair that parted in a fringe on his forehead. He had large black eyes that almost seemed to be engraved into his face, but still appeared kind.

"I...my name is Kurapika." the young Kuruta said, struggling not to meet the mans eyes. "The...the nearest town was down there...but..."

"But what?" Kuroro asked, looking very concerned.

"They're all gone."

"You mean they're all..." Kuroro hesitated, Kurapika's eyes were almost daring him to say it. "...dead?" Kurapika nodded his head almost imperceptibly as he felt the truth of the fact twist itself like a knife into his heart and soul. "Are you the only one left?" another small nod. Kuroro paused for a long moment. "Do you know where you're going now?" Kurapika stiffened, realising that he didn't know at all. He had no one left and no where to go, he was just...leaving. A small amount of panic registered in his mind, though it was significantly dulled.

"No I...don't know...I..."

"You poor boy..." Kuroro lent down and hugged the young Kuruta, who tensed.

"Why are you..." the blond haired boy said softly. Kuroro allowed a small smirk to play on his face while Kurapika couldn't see his expression. He could already tell the boy was buying into his act as he could feel a few tears roll off onto his shirt. He was certain that he felt a pang of feeling for the lonely survivor in front of him, but a pang of what he couldn't decide. "Don't worry now. You wont be alone any longer. First I'll take you to a place to rest up then I'll introduce you to my friends and we'll look after you." Kuroro said, rising gently. Kurapika looked up, his tear-stained face showing confusion and gratitude.

"Thankyou..."

"It's the least I can do."

"No, you're being too kind to me. I promise I won't be a burden on you for too long." Kurapika said in a quiet and polite voice. What other choice could he see? Even if he continued alone, he didn't have any money or know much about anywhere outside the confines of his towns walls. When he had left there had been only one thing going through his head. That was revenge. He was going to destroy those who dared to slaughter so many. He would kill them and recover the eyes of his comrades. Kurapika's eyes drooped and he fell slightly.

"How long has it been since you last slept? Oh, you can't walk like this. I'll carry you."

"No, no...you can't..."

"Yes I can. Don't worry, you don't look heavy." Kurapika looked very weak and frail, but his past weeks work had proved otherwise. Kuroro lent down and put one arm around the young blond haired boys torso and with the other, he hoisted him into his arms.

"But...why are you doing this?" Kurapika whispered. Kuroro paused. There wasn't one definite answer. It was a combination of impression, pity and potential. Oh yes, there was great potential there. Maybe he felt a connection with the the boy in front of him with no one left and no one to love him. Guilt? No, no guilt. Pity maybe, but definitely no guilt. The cold leader of the Genei Ryodan never felt any guilt. He did what he did with no regrets.

"Well..." Kuroro began, before he realised, with a small chuckle, that Kurapika was already fast asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Who is he Danchou?"

"He looks very young, you couldn't think that..."

"Don't question the leaders decisions."

"Of course not, I was just..."

"Shhh, you'll wake him up."

"Too late for that it seems." Blinking, his face showing confusion, Kurapika sat up slowly.

"Where am I..."

"A safe place." Kuroro said, observing the boy from across the room. Kurapika looked around, noticing the other people around him worry. "Don't worry, these are friends of mine." Kurapika bit his lip and nodded nervously, before looking around the building he was now in. It looked much like an old run-down church or temple. What must have once been large and beautiful stained glass windows were covered in cracks and let the light in at strange angles, giving the place a mystical feel. It suddenly occurred to him that it must be morning and the realisation of this quickly jolted him back to reality.

"I should go now. I'm already indebted to you, so I shouldn't cause you any more trouble." he said quickly and politely. He tried to stand up but found himself too shaky to make it all the way and collapsed back to the ground. A loud bark of a laugh came from behind him.

"Go? You're far too weak to go anywhere." said the owner of the laugh.

"Hush Ubogin." Kuroro said to the one who had spoken. Kurapika turned and was met with a giant of a man who appeared extremely terrifying to the young Kuruta. His eyes widened and he turned away quickly to face Kuroro again, relieved to see that the man was smiling kindly. "Kurapika, you should stay with us a while."

"Who are you? All of you?" Kurapika whispered uncertainly. Kuroro stood up and approached the young boy.

"We are the Genei Ryodan, the Phantom Brigade. We are all bound together by something stronger than the usual friendship between people. Nothing in the world would make anyone here betray each other. We're offering you a chance to stay with us for as long as you want." Kuroro said, giving Kurapika a long hard stare which the blond boy quickly broke contact with.

"You mean I can leave when I choose to as well?" he said, still looking away.

"If you really want to leave, yes."

"Well...Kuroro-san, I'll have to think it over."

"Of course." Kuroro said. "Though we have to leave by this afternoon. Be sure your decision is made by then." Kurapika nodded slowly, before glancing up at the black haired man.  
  
"But first, I need to ask you...what exactly is it that the Genei Ryodan do?" Kurapika asked. For about a minute there was silence. The young Kuruta looked at the Ryodan's leader curiously, wondering whether or not he was going to respond. Just when he was about to ask again, Kuroro spoke.

"We are a group of elite thieves. We meet up every couple of years to carry out a certain tasks." Kuroro said carefully.

"What sort of tasks?" Kurapika asked, doubt shining in his eyes. Again there was a pause.

"The sort of tasks that thieves excel in." Kuroro gave a half smile that didn't entirely reach his eyes.

"Oh...of course. I should have guessed that." Kurapika said slowly, not knowing what to think. "I'll go outside and think this over...if that's alright with you?"

"Most definitely." Kuroro nodded as Kurapika rose and walked down the isle and out the broken back door. The silence lasted for about 5 seconds.

"You can't be serious Danchou!!"

"Him? In the Ryodan?! He's so young!"

"So weak!"

"That's ridiculous!! I-"

"Silence!!" the leaders usually somber voice rose just enough to mute the questions he had been bombarded with. "There...is method to my madness." he smiled slightly, "And if you will hear me out I shall explain." pausing to make sure no one was going to interrupt him, he continued. "For the past week, since we acquired the Scarlet Eyes, I have been watching him. It seems he was part of the Clan that lived there, but that he was away while we carried out our mission."

"So he's the last survivor..." 

"Of a dead race, yes. As I was saying, I have watched him all week as he cleaned, buried and prayed for every one of those that were destroyed. All on his own."  
  
"Pointless..." one of the Ryodan muttered.

"Maybe, but it shows his character; his determination, his strength, his will. What you don't see is that from here he will only grow stronger. Much stronger." Kuroro smiled and gave all those present a meaningful look. "Someone like that may well become a strong opponent some day."

"But someone with that strength of mind will want revenge...right?"

"Yes. That's exactly why he must always stay close to us and never find out the truth."

"I thought so." said a young girl. "And if he declines your offer you will kill him. It makes sense."

"You're a smart girl Machi. You have also realised what I'm going to do next, correct?" Kuroro's gaze fixed firmly her.

"You're going to make us all swear never to tell him the truth on penalty of death." Machi said, smiling slightly.

"Very good. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But he can't become part of the Spider! There are already enough of us and he's way too weak!"

"Don't worry, I won't make him a part of us...yet. Until he is ready, he shall simply be an 'honorary Spider'. We will train him and make him one of our own when he's ready. I can tell that he'll be a valuable asset to have."

"But Danchou, what makes you so sure he's going to accept?"

"He will. Trust me, he will."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That was five years ago...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Rah, that's a bit better than last time O.o Now R&R!


End file.
